


Did You Get My Text?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, On Hiatus, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School can be a never ending hole of drama, mis-communication and hormones.<br/>And texting, lots of texting.</p><p>AKA The AU with tiny chapters and unnecessary formatting changes</p><p>//ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE//<br/>I'm probably not going to continue this, or at least I will sparingly, but who knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send Me a Letter, Drop Me a Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help I dont know where this is going

gang

Participants: _You_ , Armin (Mushroom), 2nd Mum 

* * *

Tuesday, 4th March 2014

_8:24am_

_From_ : Armin (Mushroom)

Where are you?

 

_8:24am_

_From_ : 2nd Mum

Eren??? are you okay??? Where are you answer your phone

 

_8:34am_

_From: You_

shit my alarm didnt go off

 

_8:34am_

_From: You_

mikasa why didnt you wake me up asshole?!?! what is the point of you if you cant even walk next door for your best friend????

 

_8:37am_

_From:_ 2nd Mum

I had judo this morning did you want me to wake you up at 5

 

_8:38am_

_From:_ Armin (Mushroom)

You need to take responsibility, Eren

 

 _Eren changed chat name to_ : naggers inc

 

_8:40am_

_From:_ Armin (Mushroom)

Ha-ha

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, 5th March 2014

_7:55pm_

_From_ : _You_

did we have homework armin?

 

_7:55pm_

_From_ : Armin (Mushroom)

You should have been paying attention, and we wouldn't have this problem every night, Eren.

 

 _Eren changed chat name to_ : armin is rude

 

_7:57pm_

_From:_ Armin (Mushroom)

Ha-ha ha.

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 8th March 2014

Recieved at 4:45pm, 8/3/2014

To: arminalert@gmail.com

From: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

Subject: dont tell mikasa

_Attchment: sendhelp.jpg_

 

armin

i just saw mikas cousin at that sina restaurant and he got rlly hot

what do i do

help me armin ur the smart one

 

-EREN

 

 

Recieved at 4:48pm, 8/3/2014

To: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

From: arminalert@gmail.com

Subject: RE: dont tell mikasa

Oh, he did get pretty hot

 

Armin

 

Recieved at 4:50pm, 8/3/2014

To: arminalert@gmail.com

From: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

Subject: RE: RE: dont tell mikasa

 

???

-EREN

 

Recieved at 4:57pm, 8/3/2014

To: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

From: arminalert@gmail.com

Subject: RE: RE: RE: dont tell mikasa

 

I'm straight not blind 

 

Armin

 

* * *

 

 Saturday, 8th March 2014 

4:14pm

To: Erwin

From: Levi

Remember that kid thats friends with my really aggressive cousin who i was obliged to invite to my like, 11th birthday party?

 

4:15

To: Levi

From: Erwin

Vaguely, why?

 

4:15

To: Erwin

From: Levi

attached: photo_001.png

 

* * *

 

Sunday, 9th March 2014

jaegerjaeger says: oi

you online

hello

skype me

hello

 

mikiai97 says: Im at Annie's I cant call rn

Whats up

 

jaegerjaeger says: whats your cousins name

 

mikiai97 says: Which one dumbass

 

jaegerjaeger says: uhh

really angry one

when to his birthday ages ago

 

mikiai97 says: Levi

Why?

 

jaegerjaeger: just wondering 

 

_mikiai97 is typing..._

jaegerjaeger is offline

 

mikiai97 says: ...

Ill beat it out of you if you dont tell me why at school tomorrow

 

* * *

 

 Monday, 10th March 2014

Hanji Zoë Posted a Status:

WELCOME BACK LEVI!!!!!! - With Levi Ackerman, at Shiganshina District

 

Hanji Zoë Posted a Status:

BABY GOT A JOB?!?!?!! - With Levi Ackerman, at Sina Diner

Comments: 

Levi Ackerman: Don't give away my fucking place of employment shit for brains

 

Hanji Zoë Posted a Status:

LEVI IS HOME!!! - With Levi Ackerman, at Shiganshina District

Comments:

Levi Ackerman: Fuck off already shitty glasses

Hanji Zoë: WE MISSED YOU THOUGH!!!!!!

Levi Ackerman: IT WAS A ONE YEAR EXCHANGE TO FRANCE

Erwin Smith: A lot can happen in a year

_Attachment: photo_001.png_

Erwin Smith: Whoops, wrong photo :)

Hanji Zoë: WHOS THAT

Hanji Zoë: TEEEEEELLLLL MMMEEEEEE

Petra Ral: Leave him alone Hanji!

Hanji Zoë: BUT ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS AND HE STILL HASNT COME TO SEEE MEEEE

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday, 11th March 2014

4:31pm

To: Armin

From: Eren

found levi on facebook

 

4:33pm

To: Eren

From Armin

Oh?

 

4:33pm

To: Armin

From: Eren

he accepted straight away 1) does he even remember me 2) why did he accept to fast if he did 3) why did he accept so fast if he didnt

 

4:35pm

To: Eren

From: Armin

Asking the big questions

 

4:36pm

To: Armin

From: Eren

you know dont u

 

4:39

To: Eren

From: Armin

If I did I wouldn't tell you 

 

4:40

To: Armin

From: Eren

u ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual writing next chapter?? maybe??


	2. Hit Me Up, Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: unedited trash

armin is rude

Participants:  _You_ , Armin (Mushroom), 2nd Mum 

* * *

 

 

Thursday, 13th March 2014

_5:55pm_

_From: You_

ugggh

 

_5:56pm_

_From:_ 2nd Mum

????? 

 

_5:56pm_

_From: You_

dw 

 

_Eren is offline!_

 

_5:58pm_

_From:_ Armin (Mushroom)

LOL.

 

_5:59pm_

_From:_  2nd Mum

what's up with him???????

 

_5:59pm_

_From:_ Armin (Mushroom)

Nothing..

 

_Armin is offline!_

* * *

 

Thursday, 13th March 2014

_Levi is offline_

Friday, 14th March 2014

_Levi is offline_

Saturday, 15th March 2014

_Levi is offline_

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, 15th March 2014

Recieved at 9:27am, 15/3/2014

To: arminalert@gmail.com

From: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

Subject: the L man

 

armin

its been like almost a week should i make a move?? we havent even talked yet

shit is he even gay

what do i do help me armin

i know he works saturdays at sina but should i? would it be an accident the second time?????

-EREN

 

Recieved at 9:35am, 15/3/2014

To: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

From: arminalert@gmail.com

Subject: RE: the L man

 

Don't get so worked up over this, I doubt Levi even saw you the first time in Sina. If he did, he probably would've beat you up or told Mikasa to beat you up for the creeper shot you took...

 

Armin

 

Recieved at 9:38am, 15/3/2014

To: arminalert@gmail.com

From: jagermeister98@hotmail.com

Subject: RE: RE: the L man

 

wow ur no help at all 

and it wasnt creepy ok

bye

 

-EREN

 

* * *

 

11:56pm

To: Armin

From: Eren

time to snoop lol

 

11:57pm

To: Eren

From: Armin

OMG go to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

2007

Kuchel Ackerman Posted a Status on Levi Ackerman's Wall:

Happy 11th Birthday Honey!

_Attached Photo: 11th_Bday.png_

Comments  _(See previous comments...)_

Carla Jaegar: Hope you enjoyed your present!! (Eren picked it out) :):)

Kyoko Ackerman: Happy birthday my favourite nephew ;)

_(2 Likes)_

 

2008

Kuchel Ackerman Posted a Status on Levi Ackerman's Wall:

How was your first day of intermediate today sweetie! We miss you, sorry we couldn't be home again. Love, mum!!

Comments:

Levi Ackerman: do you not know how to use the messaging thingy mum?

Kuchel Ackerman: How do you do that????

 

2010

Hanji Zoë Posted a Status on Erwin Smith's Wall:

Happy BiiiiiRTHDAY!! XD

Comments:

Levi Ackerman: ... what are you, 12

Hanji Zoë: NOPE!! 14 8^D

_(Petra Ral likes this)_

Erwin Smith: Thanks Hanji :)

Erwin Smith: Don't be a spoil sport Levi 

_(3 Likes)_

Levi Ackerman: Seriously? Me??

Petra Ral: Guys..

Auruo Bossard: God Hanji keep it together

Petra Ral: ffs

Auruo Bassard: ??????

_(See more comments...)_

 

2013

Hanji Zoë Posted a Status on Levi Ackerman's Wall:

BABY'S FINALLY LEGALLLL! PARTY<3

Comments:

Levi Ackerman: I'm not a fucking baby

 

* * *

 

 

12:01am

To: Armin

From: Eren

he's online i feel like gatsby

that green blinking light...

 

12:03am

To: Eren

From: Armin

Just talk to him or go to bed I'm so fed up with your love-sick puppy crud

 

12:04am

To: Armin

From: Eren

YOU ALMOST SWORE

 

12:03am

To: Eren

From: Armin

LEAVE ME ALONE

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lazy writing or creative? youll never know


	3. Banana Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where this is going please tell me  
> More unedited trash i wrote on break at work  
> its short and boring and idk enjoy?
> 
> p.s. sorry this took forever i have no excuses lol

Eren plopped down in front of his computer, still on from the morning, his school bag tossed aside. Out of habit more than anything, he opens the usual tabs; YouTube, Levi's Facebook...

He pauses, fingers over the mouse and wonders to himself,  _when did that become habit?_ But it doesn't matter, because he's online again, and he's never online these days. He wouldn't know why, Levi's not much of a share-er when it comes to Facebook, but he's probably busy. The thought leads into the next one, the constant one:  _If he's busy he probably doesn't have time to talk to me_. Armin never has any suggestions (new) and he can't tell mum (also new) out of fear of Mikasa (not new). He sighs and twists in the chair, the cursor still hovering over the name. _Levi._

Opening up and different tab after staring at the other teen's page for up to five minutes is part of his new habit, but this time he doesn't distract himself with cartoons or YouTube clips, he pops open Google and types, fingers flying over the keys: "Levi Ackerman" Nothing much shows up, until he adds "Shiganshina"

Immediately the page fills up with newspaper clippings and photos, all revolving around a local martial arts center named Trost. Switching his search to Trost, he finds that it's a rather notorious center with several big-names cropping up such as Dot Pixis. Eren knew next to nothing about Karate or whatever it was Levi did, something Mikasa was always complaining about, so he switched tact, browsing through Levi's liked pages, hoping to find something else interesting. Aside from Trost, a couple of anime (which looked creepy and definitely something Levi would be into) which Eren didn't watch, and a very boring-sounding book (Some kind of war story- Ilse's Diary), Eren found nothing. His struggle to find a conversation topic with his best-friend's very attractive cousin was a complete failure. 

His head connected to the desk and he let out a long groan, earning him an annoyed yip from the dog, sitting in the doorway like she always does. "Shut it Smiley," he mutters, but all the reply he gets is another pathetic whine. He decides to take the dog's advice and opens up the chat with Armin, fully intending to cry to him for the better part of an hour all while avoiding his homework like a blazing building.

* * *

  _4:44pm_

_From: You_

hey

* * *

Eren's heart suddenly falls out of his chest, hopping in a car and spins wheelies in his stomach, only stopping to wind up back in his windpipe. Eren's in the wrong window. He sent that to Levi. In a flurry of keystrokes, he freaks out to Armin, who seems to be pointedly ignoring him. Hey. Hey.  _Hey._ The more he thought about the innocent word, the  _dumber_ it sounded, and soon Eren was clinging to his screen, head hanging as he wondered if he should pretend it was the wrong person or to play it cool. Eren could swear Armin's laughter reached him across town.

* * *

_4:51pm_

_From:_ Levi

Hi

* * *

If the first time was bad enough, Levi  _replying_ sent Eren's heart to the moon and back. Play it cool.

* * *

_4:52pm_

_From: You_

long time no see. still a short-stack?

* * *

 That was _not_ cool, and Eren was most definitely going to die, if memory served.

* * *

_4:55pm_

_From:_ Levi

Still a shitty brat?

* * *

 Eren can feel the heat of Levi's words from wherever he is in Shiganshina.

* * *

_4:56pm_

_From: You_

I was never shitty, just snotty

* * *

 Maybe the self-deprecating joke will be apology enough.

* * *

_4:56pm_

_From:_ Levi

Is that meant to be attractive?

* * *

 Eren's heart sped up and,  _yes he hoped it was are they flirting?_

* * *

_4:57pm_

_From: You_

is it working?

* * *

 Please say yes, please say yes.

* * *

_4:57pm_

_From:_ Levi

You think I'm attracted to snotty, shitty brats?

* * *

  _Don't answer questions with questions, short-stack_ , he types. _Better not_ , he thinks.

* * *

_4:58pm_

_From: You_

im not snotty anymore, dickweed

* * *

  _Anymore_? Eren, you idiot!

* * *

_4:59pm_

_From:_ Levi

You think I'm attracted to shitty brats?

* * *

 Maybe you can be attracted to this shitty brat?

* * *

_4:59pm_

_From: You_

I don't know, is your girlfriend one?

* * *

Real smooth Jaeger, real smooth.

* * *

  _4:59pm_

_Levi is typing..._

 

_5:12pm_

_Levi is typing..._

 

_5:15pm_

_From:_ Levi

I'm single you shitty brat. I've got homework.

* * *

 

Eren figured that was an end to the conversation, and replying as such, (daring to add a "talk to you later!") he takes screenshots of the conversation and sends them to Armin, heart hammering. He did it, he had his real, first talk with Levi. 

He was so screwed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no excuses for the lateness but i hope the next one doesnt take this long ha ahah ah  
> unless you all never want to hear from me again, and in that case please tell me, i will smash my computer screen just for you  
> im sorry its 3am i hope you have enjoyed tune in next time


End file.
